Big Brother 5
Big Brother 5 '''is the fifth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "''Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes TBA Twists VIP: Each week the runner up in the head of household competition and one person of their choice will become VIP for the week and can not be nominated for eviction. VIP access may also be gained other ways. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Alex | TBA | TBA | | TBA | colspan="2" | TBA | | TBA | TBA |- | align="left" | Emma | TBA | TBA | | | colspan="2" | | | TBA | TBA |- | align="left" | Felix | TBA | | TBA | | colspan="2" |Daniel | | Zach | TBA | TBA |- | align="left" | George | TBA | | | TBA | colspan="2" |Daniel | | Zach | TBA | TBA |- | align="left" | Hannah | | TBA | TBA | TBA | colspan="2" |Daniel | TBA | Zach | | TBA |- | align="left" | Jennifer | | TBA | TBA | TBA | colspan="2" | TBA | Zach | | TBA |- | align="left" | Jessica | | | TBA | TBA | colspan="2" |Daniel | | | | TBA |- | align="left" | Asa | TBA | TBA | TBA | | colspan="2" |Daniel | TBA | | | colspan="7" |- | align="left" | Zach | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | colspan="2" | TBA | | colspan="8" |- | align="left" | Mia | TBA | | | TBA | colspan="2" | | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Daniel | | TBA | | | colspan="2" | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Jamie | | TBA | TBA | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Szymon | TBA | TBA | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | HLC | TBA | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Patrick | | colspan="14" |- | colspan="21" |- ! VIP | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | |- ! Evicted | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} In Week 5, Jessica used the Diamond Power of Veto she had won in week 4 to remove George from the block and replaced him with Daniel. Links *'Big Brother Season 5 Forum' Category:Seasons